With the development of computers and communications technologies, portable terminals such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and tablet computers are more common in users' daily life. With the help of these terminal devices, users can communicate, photograph, view display content, and conduct other entertainment activities such as play games.
Wobble usually occurs in a process in which a terminal is used. For example, wobble occurs when a user is walking or when the user is on a vehicle, such as a bike, a car, a train, and the like for a trip. Wobble herein refers to wobble of display content that is viewed relative to eyes of the user. Wobble occurs because when the user is in a non-stationary state, it is very hard to keep the handheld terminal device stationary relative to the eyes. Consequently, the user may feel dizziness or similar uncomfortableness if the user has stared at a screen for a long time. In addition, when wobble occurs, a distance between the screen of the terminal and a face of the user is changed. In this case, a display angle, a display direction and the like of content displayed on the screen are changed as the distance between the screen of the terminal and the face of the user is changed, leading to impact on content browsing.